


Love is Rebellious Bird

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [20]
Category: Prospect - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: a fluffy oneshot with some angst
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love is Rebellious Bird

Friends to lovers, lovers to friends; you were not entirely sure how to categorize what you and Ezra were. 

While he was away, you thought of all the ways to tell him how you felt. In movies, confessions of love always seem so grand, at times carefree. Could it be that way for you and Ezra? Once you spoke your truth, would he feel the same? 

It was not in the plan to fall in love. You were on a mission to keep things light and to have fun. To tap into your sensual and adventurous side as you finally came to a place of feeling confident and comfortable in your skin. 

Then he appeared. The silver tongued casanova with stories in his eyes and a rogue tuff of blonde hair among his dark curls. Your meeting felt so perfect, cosmic really. By the end of the first date, you felt like old friends meeting again.

Everything was easy and natural, like riding a smooth wave. Until your heart got involved. Now, you sat on a confession that was ready to burst through your skin. Your mind spun wildly with the possibilities, so much so, you worried yourself dizzy by the time he showed up at your door. 

The last time you saw him was 5 months ago. Usually, these visits made you feel excited. Now, you were nervous. It was common for him to stay with you after his jobs, filling your days with laughter, tales, and sensual moments. 

With each visit, he worked his way deeper into your heart. Ezra's flowery language was like being serenaded under the moonlight. He called you the most beautiful yet strange names while planting kisses on your lips and whispering into your skin. 

Of course you fell in love with Ezra. But, did he feel the same? 

You didn't notice how long you drifted off, not until Ezra speaks. His voice breaks your dazed state of mind. 

"Where have you gone, starlight?" He asks, his head lowered as he sticks his fork into his food. You feel tongue-tied. The words you fear speaking linger on your tongue. 

Your eyes wander over to the small table by the window where all of Ezra’s gifts have turned into some kind of altar. Rare gems, a book of poetry, rock formations, dried flowers...even now, in your state of worry, you smile. It always makes you smile. 

Ezra hums loudly and puts the fork down. “Gem, you’ve outdone yourself again. My taste buds are alive with flavor, my stomach sings in delight at-” Ezra slows down, the concern in your eyes worries him. “Gem?” 

Slowly, you turn your head and meet his gaze. 

Ezra was the definition of a free bird, he was a wanderer, a space cowboy. What if one day, the handsome rugged prospector tired of you? Then taking someone else as his lover? 

You can’t hide your concern, Ezra sees right through you and leans a little closer. He starts to say your name, but you cut him off and speak first. 

“Ezra, sometimes I look at that door and I wonder when the last time will be. I wonder when…” you trail off and slouch in your chair. 

Ezra pushes the plate aside and turns his palms up, he waits for your hands. When you place them in his, he curls his fingers and gives them a gentle squeeze. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what crawled into your mind and convinced you of such thoughts Birdie. I assure you, I’m not going anywhere.” 

He sounds so confident, his eyes honest. You want to believe him; for the most part you do. But that pesky little voice inside of you still questions it. 

Ezra pulls your right hand up to kiss your skin, then does the same to the left. You press your lips together and try to suppress the emotions welling up in your chest. 

“Ezra, I know what this is. I know it has an expiration date. Even with all the passion in the world, a lover can only remain a lover for so long, yes?” 

Ezra frowns. You wonder if it's because what you said is true, or if what you said bothers him. 

Ezra clears his throat. “I sense there is something more you want to vocalize, Angel. Before I inquire, I must make it clear, though you are most certainly my lover, and I yours, you’re more than that.” 

Ezra releases your hands and stands. Rounding the table, he kneels before you. You push the chair out to give him more room as he rests his hands on your thighs, his eyes on yours. 

“I confess, I came to our reunion tonight with a heavy heart as well. I too have secrets to declare, “ his eyes search yours, “my feelings for you have been clear to me for quite some time. The nature of my profession gives me pause when it comes to such matters. Even so, love is a rebellious bird no one can tame. And I do, indeed, love you.” 

Your eyes light up as shock washes over you. “Ezra, “ you whisper with a smile,” I love you too.” 

He’s grinning ear to ear now, and those dimples your love so much make their appearance. Reaching out, you caress his face with your palm, his eyes close as he leans into it. You kiss the top of his head, savoring the moment. 

After a few seconds, Ezra releases your hands. He stands and beckons your closer with his hands. 

“Come here.” 

You stand and step into his arms, nearly purring at how good it feels to be held by him. 

Ezra plants kisses on your face before continuing, “Little bird you are the muse, the inspiration that floods the hearts of poets and painters. You are the fresh blossom of a flower in spring and the sound of music that soothes one's soul. How divine you are, how heavenly. I indeed am a prosperous man to have your heart, as you have mine.” 

Moved beyond words, you crash your lips into his. Ezra smiles into the kiss before parting his lips to have more of you. A feathery feeling washes over your body, you feel elated and relieved. Your heart didn’t lead you astray, it guided you right where you needed to be.


End file.
